supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Obito Uchiha
"The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate." -Obito Uchiha after revealing to Mecha Sally the truth behind Sonic's "betrayal". "Now I finally realized that the Empire ruling the galaxy and destroying life with lots of machines and riches is different than entrusting something to one's comrades. I'm not with the Empire. The current me is the one who wanted to become Hokage: Obito Uchiha!" -Obito Uchiha after revealing his redemption against Darth Sidious. Obito Uchiha, who is commonly referred to by his alias of Tobi and formerly identified as Madara Uchiha, is a childhood friend of Kakashi Hatake and was presumed to have died years ago, but somehow survived and became a criminal. Obito is the leader of the Akatsuki and one of the main antagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. In Season 19, Tobi is seen in Itachi Uchiha's flashback when he explains to Yusei Fudo how he got to the Shadow Realm. Tobi felt a test of the gauntlet created for Yami Marik to open a gate to the Shadow Realm was a good idea. Tobi is seen when Professor Viper orders the other villains to pinpoint Itachi, and overhears Viper saying all remaining Uchiha (Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha) would make the Eye of The Moon plan have a higher chance of success. Tobi is later betrayed by Sasuke, who stabs him in metal form and turns his hand into a long double-bladed axe. Before dying, Tobi reunlocks Cell's perfect form. Tobi is revived by Shenron and acts as the main antagonist of the series after Sasuke is arrested. Tobi eventually finds a way to escape the Shadow Realm and reveals himself to the heroes and villains, including the Akatsuki. Tobi is later severly injured by the newly mutated Razenoid while attempting to capture Killer B. Tobi is forced to retreat so he can heal. When Sasuke declares he's about to go on a rampage, Tobi finishes healing and decides to head to Smash City himself, but not before stealing Nagato's Rinnegan and killing him and Konan in the process. However, he is attacked by an enraged Sasuke, who is now aware of the truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Tobi later manages to extract the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails at last, only for the moon to get destroyed by the heroes of Earth-T. Enraged that his plan has been thwarted, Tobi states he's going to destroy the heroes for their interference. However, Tobi has the Ten-Tails extracted from him by Samus, resulting in his death. Despite his death, Tobi is revived during the Time Eater Arc due to the timeline being damaged, therefore disorienting the borders of the living and the dead. Tobi then goes with Mutant Elfin and Noah Kaiba in order to get revenge on the Heroes of Legend. In Season 22, Tobi's deception is revealed when Yami Bakura reanimates Madara Uchiha from the dead. In Season 34, Mephiles the Dark reveals that Tobi is really Obito Uchiha, a childhood friend of Kakashi's who was presumed to be deceased after sacrificing himself to save Kakashi. As a result, Obito is forced to go into hiding, and joins forces with Ganondorf and Mechtavius Destroyer. Obito later reveals to Mecha Sally that Mechtavius Destroyer absorbed the energy from her battles with the Heroes of Legend, and adds insult to injury by revealing the truth behind Sonic the Hedgehog's "betrayal". Obito then offers Mecha Sally a chance to help Mechtavius Destroyer, but is attacked by Sonic before Mecha Sally can answer. However, Obito was hoping for this, and uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to force the Heroes of Legend to come out of their hiding spot. Obito then forces Yami Bakura to reanimate Madara Uchiha, stating that the current world is about to become irrelevant. During the Dimensional War and Season 35, Obito's past is revealed and it is shown that he has been conspiring with Midna and Madara Uchiha since the first cycle. In Season 37, Obito attempts to deter Ben Tennyson and the reborn Kevin Levin from saving Gwen Tennyson, fully understanding the pain she is enduring due to the fact that Gwen's losses are similar to his own, and later declares to the Heroes of Legend that the world they fought so hard to protect is about to disappear forever. When Obito witness Darth Sidious' manipulative abilities to see the Smash Bros. Galaxy get transformed into The Galactic Empire, Obito was shocked of how Emperor Palpatine controlled Madara and Dr. Eggman to get absolute power and decides to have a change of heart, as atonement, sacrificed his life to save the Galaxy he sought to replace. Appearance Obito's appearance is based off his original appearance as Tobi in Naruto Shippuden. Later, Obito switches to his Fourth Shinobi World War attire during the events of Season 20, although he later abandons his mask after Sonic knocks it into a waterfall. For reasons unexplained, Obito has also torn off his left sleeve during his time in EXE City. When returned from EXE City to the fully transformed Smash Bros. Galaxy into the Galactic Empire, he reverts to his former appearance wearing both Uchiha and Konoha uniforms but with a modified forehead protector and his hair remains white. Personality Like in the anime, Obito is cunning and manipulative. Like the other villains, Obito displays signs of arrogance, and is ruthless in his goals. In Season 34, Obito shows the full extent of his sadistic nature, as he cruelly tells Mecha Sally the truth behind Sonic's betrayal, only to taunt her by saying that the other heroes will never forgive her for her actions. Despite the fact that he was forced to go into hiding after Sasuke learns his identity, Obito doesn't view Sasuke's desire for revenge on him as a serious threat. During The Dimensional War, Obito shows a more nihilistic personality, as he declared that his identity is no longer important to him, and states that he no longer cares about the current reality. Despite being one of the main antagonists of the series, Obito's motivations are not due to a hunger for power, but rather due to the death of his love interest, Rin. Obito desires to make a new world where he, Rin, and Kakashi are reunited, and will do whatever it takes to accomplish this. Because of this, when Gwen vows to make a world where she will be reunited with Ben and the Kevin she knew, Obito is able to sympathize with Gwen's pain to the point where he allows Gwen to assume his old alias of Tobi, and smiled when Gwen stated that she no longer cared about the current reality, and tells Ben and the reborn Kevin that there is no hope for Gwen since he can understand her current mindset more than anyone else. In Season 40, Obito is almost convinced of the error he is making, Obito's attempt failed to stab Darth Sidious because he is immortal, embracing his identity seeking out to stop Emperor Palpatine and help the Heroes of Legend and the Justice League Unlimited instead. Due to Obito realizing for what Emperor was planning and how he easily manipulated the Kirigakure to let Kakashi kill Rin, Obito's original personality emerge. Obito felt guilty about his actions and declared himself unworthy of seeing Rin in the afterlife. He spent the remainder of his life opposing the Eye of the Moon Plan and Madara, wishing to keep the world as it was. Believing Naruto was vital to the world's preservation, Obito ultimately gave his life to protect Naruto and his friends even when helping Darth Vader throw the Emperor to the Death Star's Reactor Shaft. Theme Song Category:Antagonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Antagonist Category:Former Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains